


you're my best friend over all of them

by 100xoverfest, ditsidits



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100xoverfest/pseuds/100xoverfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditsidits/pseuds/ditsidits
Summary: It took 6000 miles, a group of meddling friends, and a storm for Junmyeon to realize he's in love with his best friend.





	you're my best friend over all of them

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you mods, for bearing with my lateness. This is for KrisHo shippers. I hope you like it.

Junmyeon stares at the figure currently slumped on his bed. There’s a six foot four person, sighing dramatically, trying and failing to gain his sympathy. When said tactic don’t work, his bestfriend and constant source of headache, bolts upright, eyes twinkling with excitement.

“What now? I told you I’m not letting you take Coco.”

Yifan waves his hand in dismissal. Then once again looks at him in excitement.

“Spit it out!” Junmyeon says, a little too loud.

“Let’s go on a road trip!”

“Huh?”

“A roadtrip. You, me, our friends, food, music, peanut butter, endless views of mountains and the road... It’ll be fun!”

“I know what a roadtrip is..” Junmyeon retorts. “…I just… didn’t you put your car in storage last week?”

Yifan visibly deflates at what Junmyeon says and flops down on the bed. “I just thought it would be fun, all of us, I mean. Like a last hurrah or something like that.”

Junmyeon scoffs. “You’re moving Yifan, not dying. Besides, I think everyone’s probably busy with work or something...” Junmyeon trails off as he sees how down Yifan is becoming… “..But! This coming weekend is a holiday so…”

Yifan bolts upright and Junmyeon is reminded of the puppy they rescued when they were kids. He sighs and sits on the edge of the bed. “Where would you wanna go?”

Yifan excitedly stands up and reaches for something on the top of Junmyeon’s closet. He looks at the other dubiously. He never puts anything at the top of his closet because he can’t reach the damn place so he’s surpised when Yifan pulls out a dusty parcel of paper.

“Remember the beach we went to when we were eight, I think?”

Junmyeon perks up and smiles. It was a week after his dad left them, and their house was so silent and so dark that he was sleeping the whole time. Then Yifan came pounding on his door, blabbering about a beach and a camper and is Junmyeon dressed yet?

Needless to say, it was quiet an adventure and the memory is still one he treasures even after so many years.

Yifan hands him the map that is full of markings and legends scrawled all over it. Junmyeon looks at it in awe. “I didn’t think I had it this whole time.”

His happiness is short-lived though, “But, it took us a whole day and a half just to get there, and I remembered your dad was driving really fast too.”

“So?”

Junmyeon sighed. “So with us, it”ll probably take, I don’t know..two and a half more, especially if you want to invite our friends.”

Yifan fondly rolls his eyes. “That’s the point. Come on, it’ll be really fun.”

Junmyeon stares at him.

“You’ll get to take really cool photos for your instagram.”

Junmyeon is still unimpressed.

Yifan, being Yifan pulls out his last card and trying his best to look pleading, kneels in front of him and puts his hands together.

“Please, do it for me?”

Junmyeon glares at the other and mutters something along the lines of _‘the things I do for this idiot’_ and Yifan knows he’s won.

Yifan stands up and faces the full-length mirror, taking in his appearance aprraisingly. “Great, that’s settled then.”

Junmyeon just shakes his head and watches the other in amusement. “You staying for dinner? Mom made chicken potpie.”

“Not today..”

“Why you have a date?” Although his tone is teasing, Junmyeon feels choked up and tries to dismiss whatever the hell that means.

“Nah, I’m meeting up with dad, finalize everything for the transfer and some stuff..” His bestfriend takes one last look in the mirror and smiles, seemingly satisfied.

“Alright. Say hi to him for me.”

Yifan grabs his jacket and heads for the door. “Will do, bye!”

Without missing a beat, he looks back at Junmyeon and smiles, sheepish. “I can join you guys for breakfast?”

Junmyeon knew what it meant. “Blueberry pancakes got it.”

Yifan smiles, gums and all and this time Junmyeon couldn’t stop the tingling he feels. “You’re the best.”

***

When asked about what his most memorable moment in life, Junmyeon wouldn’t hesitate to say the day when he met Yifan. And it is not just because he met his bestfriend that day, no siree. That day was one-of-a-kind, and hurtful and involved a bicycle, a terrified teenager a whole lot of blood and bandages and candies. Lots and lots of candies.

To say they met accidentally would be fitting in the most literal sense. Junmyeon still remembers that day clearly. His mother sent him on an errand and because he was disturbed on his precious reading time, he was sulking all the way. He didn’t see the oncoming zigzagging bicycle nor heard the screaming teeanager who was losing control. It was too late for him when he noticed and when he woke up; he was in the hospital, a very intimidating face staring down at him. The owner of the face then handed him a bag full of candies and very solemnly said,

“Don’t eat them all at once.” Before leaving, the kid stared at him again, but this time, he was given a tiny smile, which made Junmyeon smile too.

He stayed in the hospital for a week, and everyday, the kid—who Junmyeon now knows is Yifan—would swing by his room, sit on the chair and just stare at him.

“You sleep funny.” Yifan says one day, sitting in his usual spot at Junmyeon’s room.

Junmyeon who did not notice the other come in jumped at the voice.

Yifan looked at him in annoyance. “I came here yesterday and the day before, you were asleep. You were mumbling.”

“I’m sorry?” Junmyeon said, confused.

Yifan just huffs and approaches his bed. “You drool too..” Junmyeon absently wipes his mouth and looks at Yifan. The other gives him a flat stare, which is replaced by a look of surprise at the book in Junmyeon’s hand.

“You can read?”

Junmyeon tilted his head. “Yes?”

“It’s just… most first graders I know can’t read yet..” He looked at Junmyeon. “..you’re in first grade, right?”

“Uhh no. I was acce… accere… accele..I skipped grade one.”

“Woah!” Yifan said in wonderment. “You’re probably very smart! Can you write in cursive too?”

Junmyeon can feel his cheeks heating at the compliment. “Only my name.”

“That”s so cool!” Yifan said, eyes shining.

They stayed quiet for a while, the creak of the bed the only noise inside the room. Then, “Can we be friends?”

Yifan says, head bowed, ears very red. “I know you probably already have a lot of friends since you’re very smart and cool and you can write your name in cursive and you probably don’t wanna be my friend because I said you drool and my sister hit you with her bike but I can climb trees and I have this really cool treehouse my dad made and I can assemble little cars and I have this big robot that walks and lights up really bright so please be friends with me—“

“Your sister was the one who hit me?”

Yifan gasped in surprise. “You didn’t know?”

Junmyeon shook his head. Suddenly, Yifan is on his knees, hands joined together, pleading. “Please forgive hear. She said sorry to you but you didn’t hear because you were sleeping and she can’t visit you because of school—“

“Is that why you’re here all the time?”

“Yes!” Yifan screamed, then in a tiny voice added, “..but I really, truly want to be your friend too..”

Junmyeon looks at the other boy. Yifan looks a bit scary because of his eyebrows, but his eyes are hopeful, kind of like that cartoon character he watches on the afternoon so Junmyeon smiles and makes the decision that would change his entire life.

“Okay.” Junmyeon says, eyes beaming and the smile Yifan gave him, front tooth missing and all, Junmyeon thought is the most adorable thing in the world.

He stayed home for the duration of that summer, but Yifan kept him company. And for the next years to come, they would be inseperable.

Yifan and Junmyeon.

Junmyeon and Yifan.

They would spend most of their days at each other’s houses, mostly hanging out, sharing toys, watching their favorite cartoons and movies, exchanging stories or sometimes just to avoid the chores at home. Their Halloween costumes would always be coordinated and sleepovers slowly became a ritual too.

Yifan had a of friends in their neighborhood, but he had two close friends he was always with, before meeting Junmyeon. There was his cousin Luhan, who was very pretty and punched Junmyeon when he told him that, and a chubby kid named Chanyeol who has very large ears and too much love for animals/

“Don’t worry, Junmyeon-ah..” Yifan tells him one afternoon, sitting at one of the tree houses Yifan’s father built for them, “.. you’re still my best friend over all of them.”

During summer break after third grade, his little cousin Kyungsoo came to live with them. Junmyeon didn’t ask why but he was very glad about it because he always thought Kyungsoo was cute and sweet, even if he stares at people funny. Chanyeol and Luhan easily welcomed Kyungsoo and made friends with him quickly; Yifan though was a different story. He viewed the little kid as a competition for Junmyeon’s attention and wasn’t interested in making friends with the kid who looks like a penguin.

But all of it changed when Yifan was hospitalized due to dengue and Junmyeon told him the words he needed to hear at the time.

“You’re still my best friend over all of them.”

With high school came a lot of changes. Yifan was interested in sports, particularly basketball, while Junmyeon was more focused on his academics. There were also new friends – Baekhyun and Jongdae—and acquaintances they got close to, plus their three friends from childhood; yet, they were still practically joined at the hip.

Among all seasons, I like autumn the most.” Junmyeon said one day, both facing the massive basketball court at their school where moments ago, Yifan and his team won the basketball championship.

“Why?”

Junmyeon just shrugged his shoulders. Then with a gentle smile, turned to Yifan and said, “You did great, by the way.”

Yifan tilted his jead to the side. “Really?”

“Yeah. Congratulations, Fanfan!”

A bit of blush and Junmyeon found himself smiling at his best friend. “You look really cute when you smile.”

Yifan spluttered. “Y-yah! Stop teasing me, Junmyeonnie.”

Junmyeon laughed, which was Yifan retaliated by smacking his wet towel on Junmyeon’s face. They were quiet for a long time after, only the rustle of the trees outside could be heard.

“You’re going to K University then.” Junmyeon says.

“So this means we’ll go to different universities, huh?” Yifan said, tone inquiring.

Junmyeon just shrugs his shoulders. “Maybe.”

“But..” Yifan started, a little unsure and fidgety. “K University has a really good business department too.” Retrieving papers from his bag, his best friend looked really nervous. “Look, the statistics show how good their students are and where they are working after graduating. Some of them work for the government, impressive right?” He shoves the papers to Junmyeon. “Look, I’m not asking you to change your plans, and I know your mom wants you to go to S University, but maybe, you could take a look at it?

Junmyeon looked at the other male with a twinle in his eye. “I was actually saving this for graduation but, here.” He handed the other an envelope.

It was Junmyeon’s acceptance letter to K University.

Yifan’s face was an array of emotions. Surprised, shocked and delighted were visible on his face, and when he looked at Junmyeon, he was hit with an air of nostalgia with the way Yifan was looking at him right now. It reminded him of the day when they met, when Yifan stared at him like he was the best thing in the world.

“Are you serious?!” Yifan punched him lightly on the shoulder. “Man, you suck!”

Junmyeon laughed, and a second later, Yifan’s laugh joined his, both savoring the knowledge that they still have their best friend with them to navigate through college and for now, that was enough.

That was why Junmyeon was shaken down to his core when Yifan told him he was moving to Canada for a job offered by his grandfather. He wanted what was best for this person who has stood by him for more than a decade so even if he was freaking out, Junmyeon smiled and acted the best he can that even Yifan couldn’t tell he was faking it.

***

It really wasn't that bad, Junmyeon thinks. And it's only three minutes until ten, so they still have a lot of time. But, his bestfriend seems to think otherwise, if the glare he sends to Baekhyun is anything to go by. 

They all agreed to meet at Junmyeon's house at the crack of dawn. Yifan arrived on the dot, followed by Jongdae who was too alive and enthusiastic for everyone's liking. Chanyeol arrived as Kyungsoo was making coffee, and Junmyeon tried his best to hide the horror he was feeling inside. Yifan is glaring over his cup of coffee.

Jongdae is as blunt as ever. "You brought your guitar?!"

Chanyeol just smiles sheepishly, his gaze imploring at Junmyeon as Yifan stands up from where he's seated. Any argument about to break out is quickly dispelled when somebody unexpected arrives. 

"What are you doing here?" Yifan thundered.

Zitao frowns at his cousin's tone. "Is that a proper way to welcome me?" He then proceeds to cling to Junmyeon and whine about Yifan. 

"I thought you were in China." 

Zitao just ignores him and Yifan sighs. Junmyeon sends him a pitying look, and tries his best not to go to his bestfriend and smooth out the creases on his forehead. 

He hears a commotion on the kitchen and a shattering of glass and Junmyeon sighs.

 _'It's gonna be a really long weekend'_ he thinks.

Baekhyun arrives, "fashionably late" he says as Junmyeon takes in his get-up and has to agree with the former. He smiles at Yifan then hugs Junmyeon, whispering..

"your boyfriend's gonna kill me, i can feel it hyung." 

Junmyeon just rolls his eyes and after 7 hours, a spilled coffee, and a forgotten backpack, they are finally on the road.

***

A few minutes into their travel, with Katy Perry playing on the radio, Yifan on the wheels, Baekhyun singing along on the front seat, Kyungsoo sighing miserably between Chanyeol and Jongdae, Zitao still clinging to him like a koala, Luhan vomits his breakfast.

Junmyeon tries his best to pat the others back with his free hand, looking at Yifan's twitching eyebrow, hoping against hope Luhan doesn't--

"Your driving sucks Yifan." Junmyeon just sighs when he sees Yifan flaring his nostrils.

"My driving?! Blame your stomach, dumbass. If you haven't eaten that much pancake, you wouldn't be vomiting like that. Idiot!" 

Baekhyun pipes in from his seat and points to a restaurant. "Ooh, look ge. We can stop there." 

Yifan frowns at the other boy. "Stop? We're barely an hour away from home." 

Baekhyun whines. "But I'm hungry. And it's already 11, almost time for lunch, right guys?" 

"And whose fault is that? If you hadn't been 'fashionably late', you would've been able to eat breakfast and we probably would be already at the next town!" Yifan says, sounding really mad. 

Baekhyun huffs and Junmyeon tries, croons at Yifan. "Come on, Fan. It'll probably be best." 

Yifan doesn't answer, Luhan's retching and Taylor Swift asking them to shake it off could be heard inside the car. Finally, after a few tense minutes, Yifan draws out a long sigh. 

"Fine. But behave yourselves, especially you, Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae, or I swear I'm leaving your asses behind." 

Jongdae salutes, Chanyeol nods and Baekhyun tries his best to keep a straight face. 

After lunch, they continued on the road with little mishap. Now, Kyungsoo is seated next to Junmyeon who is still clinged to by Zitao who was now sleeping soundly and wasn't aware of the glare Yifan sends him every now and then. Luhan stopped vomiting but is now wreaking havoc at the back with Jongdae, singing along to AC/DC about the highway to hell, while Chanyeol tries to hold on to his guitar and Baekhyun actually helps by reading the map.

"Ge, there's a wax museum ten minutes from here." 

Chanyeol pipes in from the back. "Oh hell no! Have you seen House of Wax?! Those creepy ass wax figures probably has real people inside." 

"Awww. Is the wittle baby Chanyeol scawed?" Baekhyun taunts and laughter erupts from the back.

Chanyeol huffs and directs his attention on the road. Junmyeon smiles but before he can open his mouth, he catches Yifan’s eyes from the center mirror and the other winks at him, _‘I got this.’_

"It's okay, Chanyeollie. You can stay in the car, that okay with you?" 

Junmyeo rolls his eyes. _'So much for saving a friend.'_

They arrive at the wax museum with Chanyeol insisting that he stay back and guard his car. Junmyeon smiles at him debating whether to stay with the younger or not when he is pulled by Kyungsoo and the decision is made for him. 

"Come hyung, while Zitao is distracted." 

Junmyeon's smile falters when he sees Yifan glaring at them from the entrance. Or probably at the sun, says the righteous part of Junmyeon. 

Inside the museum are different wax figures of pretty much, nobody. Junmyeon was expecting to see famous people or even landmarks. He sighs and looks around and spots Yifan by the piano. Walking towards his best friend, he is stopped in his tracks when Baekhyun sits beside the male. Junmyeon's eyes darken, but he backtracks and instead looks for Kyungsoo and Zitao who is avidly watching a dog wax figure. 

"Looks real." Kyungsoo mumbles. 

Zitao snorts and was about to pet the dog when it barks, surprising the three of them. 

They stayed for a few more minutes, Jongdae and Luhan taking pictures with every wax figure they see. Junmyeon wanders to the second floor and comes back looking red in the face. Yifan is next to him in a heartbeat. 

"Are you alright?" 

Junmyeon just nods but is still very red. Yifan checks him for any sign of pain and finding none, goes to the second floor, followed by Baekhyun and Luhan. Jongdae runs to the car, followed by Zitao, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon. Opposite of him, the three stay upstairs for very long and comes back with bags, all looking exhilarated. 

When they get back to the car, they were met with questions. Chanyeol was very curious. 

"What was it like? Was it scary?"

Baekhyun and Luhan laugh, while Yifan smirks. "Very scary, especially for virgins like you, Chanyeollie." 

Chanyeol frowns. Kyungsoo decides to let Chanyeol out of his misery. "There were wax figures on the first floor, but..." He trails off, and looks at Junmyeon. "Hyung what was upstairs?" 

Junmyeon groans as Baekhyun rummages through his bag and shows what is possibly, Junmyeon's not sure, a dildo. Junmyeon sighs, goes very red and says, "It was a sex shop on the second floor." 

Jongdae gasps while Chanyeol looks scandalized. He grumbles and hides behind his guitar while mumbling, "Y'all need Jesus." 

***

With Luhan behind the wheel, Junmyeon thought Yifan would sit beside him. But they were all reshuffled because Chanyeol didn't want to sit beside Baekhyun, and Zitao was refusing to separate from Junmyeon. In the end, Yifan was squeezed between Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, while Junmyeon was beside Zitao who was pointing at every interesting thing he sees. Jongdae was sprawled on his back at the back and Chanyeol is beside Luhan in front, fiddling with the radio. He connects his phone to the car stereo and plays some of his composed songs.

Junmyeon is nodding along to every song. "This sounds really good, Chanyeol." 

Chanyeol beams at him from his position in front and turns the music up. 

"Fall's really nice." Baekhyun says, sounding sleepy. 

Luhan smiles and nods. "Everything looks so orange plus it's not too cold or too hot. It's just… perfect." 

"It's not orange."

Luhan looks at Junmyeon through the mirror. 

"I said it's not orange. It's feuillemort, means the color of a dying leaf."

"Fueliwhat?"

"Feuillemort. It's french." 

Luhan smiles at him. "Sorry Junmyeonnie, I don't speak croissant." 

Junmyeon smiles back and looks outside. Fall is indeed very nice. With the car cruising smoothly on the road, everyone is quiet, either sleeping or just lost in thoughts. Chanyeol hums along to the music on the radio and Junmyeon finds himself entranced with the falling leaves as they pass. He traces along with his eyes the mountain ridges and fields they pass and stare in awe at the orange sky above. 

He sighs and closes his eyes.

Junmyeon is rudely awakened by the slamming of a door. He is alone in the car, his friends nowhere to be seen. He spots Yifan walking towards the car. 

"Hey, you're awake." 

"Where are we?" 

"Red Valley." Yifan retrieves both their bags and waits for Junmyeon to get off the car, then with a click locks it and they stride towards the motel. 

Zitao starts to walk towards him when he stops and suddenly the younger freezes and walks back to where their group is gathered. 

Kyungsoo is the first to speak. "I want to sleep with Junmyeon hyung." 

"Eh? No fair. I want to sleep with Junmyeon-hyung too." Zitao says, whining. 

Baekhyun perks up and smiles. "I'll sleep with Yifan-ge!" 

Junmyeon tries not to glare at the younger while Yifan looks on the verge of a meltdown. A few squabbling later, and Junmyeon and Yifan ends up together in one room, while Kyungsoo and Baekhyun in one, Luhan and Chanyeol in the other, and Zitao and Jongdae take the farthest room from them. 

***

Inside, Junmyeon feels really awkward, which really shouldn't make any sense because this is Yifan. They have sleepovers all the time, yet why he's feeling this way, Junmyeon doesn't have an explanation. 

He starts to undress, rummaging his bag for his sleep shirt when he remembers that he forgot to bring one. He slumps on the bed and is on the verge of sleeping when Yifan wakes him up and offers one of his shirts to him. 

Junmyeon accepts the shirt and dresses himself, feeling conscious of Yifan the whole time. He finishes then takes the left side of the bed while Yifan takes the right. 

It's very quiet. Only the hum of the airconditioner could be heard and Junmyeon thought Yifan was asleep. He moves from his position and faces the other when he is met with Yifan's gaze. 

"I thought you were asleep." He whispers. 

Yifan shakes his head and pulls the blanket up to his shoulders. In doing so, his hand brushes with Junmyeon's and Junmyeon swears he felt an electric current where their skin touched. He turns away from Yifan but is stopped when the other places his hand on his shoulders. 

"Junmyeon-ah, please look at me." 

Junmyeon sighs and he turns and faces Yifan, all the while he can feel his face heating up. 

Yifan's gaze is intent and his hand rests on Junmyeon's cheek, and as if entranced, he lets his hand travel to his bestfriend's neck, to his shoulders, and finally to his waist. Junmyeon's breath actually hitches when Yifan pulls him towards him when a knock on the door startles them both. 

Yifan clears his throat and answers the door while Junmyeon is left with a very red face and a heartbeat ten times his normal rate. He tries to breath out when a blank faced Yifan comes back followed by Zitao who was smiling sheepishly at him. 

"I'll go sleep with Jongdae." Junmyeon feels crestfallen as he stares at his bestfriend's back but then remembers Zitao is in the room and managed a weak good night to his bestfriend before settling for the night. 

He hopes Yifan sleeps well tonight. 

***

After a hearty breakfast and another spilled coffee, a stained shirt and a minor altercation with the table next to them, they continue to travel east. The beach, if Junmyeon remembers right is still a very few miles away and he hopes Yifan slept enough for the driving he has to do. 

Yifan sidles up next to him and stares at his face. "Did you sleep well?" 

Junmyeon smiles. "Yeah I did. You?"

"Jongdae snores but, it was fine too." 

Junmyeon looks at the other. "I can drive if you want."

Yifan smiles at him and pats his head. Junmyeon grumbles and Yifan just laughs louder. The others stare at them curiously and Zitao is quick to cling once again to Junmyeon while Baekhyun smiles and announces he wants to sit next to Yifan. 

Junmyeon just sighs. 

***

There are a lot of games Junmyeon can think of playing instead of this. Really, this one's for adults adultier than them. 

"Okay, next, Luhan-ge. When was your last kiss and with who?" Baekhyun says. 

Luhan laughs and points at Baekhyun. "It was you though, right?" 

Baekhyun laughs and pelts the former with his chips. "It was supposed to be a secret, ge!" 

Chanyeol furrows his brows and looks at both his friends. "You kissed...each other?" 

Baekhyun gives him a flat look. "Yeah."

"Like on the mouth and everything?"

Luhan gags. "Ew no, gross!" And shields himself from Baekhyun's chips attack. "It was just on the cheeks and it was over in a blink." Luhan looks at Chanyeol, assessing. "Why you jealous?"

Chanyeol looks indignant. "No. I was just curious."

Jongdae perks from beside Junmyeon. "Okay my turn. Junmyeon-hyung!" 

"Yes?"

"Did you or did you not had a little, just a tiny teensy crush on Park Chanyeol?" 

Junmyeon's eyes widen, mouthing for words, he looks over at his friends who are all looking at him expectantly. He was about to answer when Yifan hits the brakes and all of them are pushed forward. 

"Sorry." Yifan calls out, checking everybody through the center mirror. "I thought I saw a cat." 

Luhan glares at him. "You're driving really sucks, Yifan." 

They pass by some park with dinosaur statues, where Baekhyun insist they stop and take pictures. They went through an abandoned tunnel only to come out and be faced with a dead end. They pass by a field of sunflowers and were given sunflower seeds by the really nice person who gathers the seeds. They stop by a souvenir shop where Jongdae raised the question, "Where do they get these car plates from Hawaii? I swear I see them in every souvenir stops." to which the kids manning the store had no answer. At some point, Yifan opens the sunroof of the car and all hell breaks loose as Luhan and Baekhyun try fit both of them to which they didn't succeed and ended up with Yifan closing it. 

They stop by a gas station for snacks and toilet break and Junmyeon swears Luhan just dropped his jaw. 

"Oh my gosh, Junmyeonnie! Look at that specimen." Luhan says, voice an octave higher. He was gesturing to the guy manning the counter of the gasoline station. "Oh, I think I'm in love. Wait here, alright?" Luhan says and runs to the store while Junmyeon is left inside the car. He spots Zitao and Baekhyun by the comfort room, while Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are nowhere to be seen. Jongdae is still snoring beside him and Junmyeon sees Yifan smoking. 

He does a double take at what he sees, and was about to call his bestfriend out when a very sad Luhan comes back and sits beside him. 

"He has a girlfriend." Luhan says, sounding very down. 

Jongdae snorts. "Has it stopped you before?" 

Luhan gasps. "I'm not a homewrecker Jongdae. In the meantime, I'll just text him as a friend." 

"You got his number?"

Luhan nods. "And his name, address and where he lives." 

Junmyeon looks at his friend, almost in awe. " Wow. You probably said something that made him trust you just like that."

"Nope." Luhan smiles and flutters his lashes. "I asked his co-worker." 

Jongdae shakes his head. "You know that's how some stalkers work, ge." 

"Oh shush. Minseok won't know what hit him." Luhan smiles, victoriously. 

***

A few more hours later, and they arrive at the beach. Jongdae runs and shouts, while Baekhyun stretches his legs and picks a spot for them to build a bonfire. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol and Yifan unload all their stuff, while Luhan's face stays glued to his phone, giggling ocassionaly. 

Junmyeon laid a table and set their food on it. He glanced at the sky and hopes that the rain wouldn't come. He sees Zitao and Kyungsoo near the beach, while Chanyeol sits behind them, tuning his guitar. 

When night came, they made a bonfire and sat in circle around it. With marshmallows roasting on the fire, sandwiches and fruits at the table, Chanyeol strumming his guitar to a popular pop song, Junmyeon smiles and sighs. 

"I would like to thank Yifan ge and Junmyeon-hyung for this adventure." Baekhyun says, holding his cup in cheers. "Also to Chanyeol for lending us his monster of a car." He sighs. "Too bad there's no alcohol, but, anyway cheers to Yifan-ge. I hope Canada treats you well." 

"Hear hear!" 

Chanyeol said a few words too, and was on the verge of crying. His last words though hit Junmyeon the most. "I hope you don't forget us, especially Junmyeon hyung." 

There's silence after the words are spoken. Everyone seems to be mulling over what Chanyeol said, and suddenly feeling that this is all too real, Yifan is really leaving them. A sniff, probably from Zitao and suddenly it is all too much for Junmyeon. He excuses himself from the group, with a warning not to follow him, walks fifty steps from where they're camping and sits on a log washed near the beach. He looks up and traces the stars with his eyes, wishing he brought his camera with him. He sighs when he hears footsteps coming towards him and starts to excuse himself when he sees that it’s Yifan and he just stares. 

"Look.." Yifan says, looking lost and confused. "..Junmyeon, please don--"

"Stay." 

Yifan stills. And stares at him, eyes questioning. 

Junmyeon's feels his cheeks getting wet, and he knows he probably looks pathetic but he can't just pretend anymore. He walks towards Yifan and holds his hand. "Please, don't go." 

"But I thought--"

"I lied, alright? I don't want you to go. I want you here, with me." 

Yifan sighs. "I-- Shit!"

The rain falls steadily on them and Yifan tries to navigate through it, one hand holding Junmyeon's wrist. He spots a shack not far from where they are and runs toward it. 

Junmyeon stares at Yifan and suddenly every memory of the both of them come rushing back. Every promise, every word of comfort and Junmyeon knows this is where he stops pretending. 

He advances forward and pushes Yifan on the wall. He stands on tiptoes and tries to level his mouth with the others and both of them just stares, breath fanning each other's face. Junmyeon can feel Yifan's eyes on his lips and as he closes his eyes, he sighs, leans forward and as the sky rumbles with thunder and momentarily blinds everyone with the lightning that follows, Junmyeon feels warm and tingly as he traces Yifan's lips with his own, while Yifan gives as much heat to it as he can. He pulls his arms free from Yifan's embrace and wraps it around his neck, while Yifan snakes his arms around his waist, and yanks him closer.. closer.. closer.

As the windows quiver with the force of the thunder, the walls of the shack tremble in accompaniment, the two people inside, forming storms of their own. As the waves rise, Junmyeon feels lighter as Yifan takes him higher... higher... higher.

As the rain falls and pelts the roof, ruthless and splitting, Junmyeon pleads for Yifan to do it harder and faster.. and harder.. and faster.

As the storm passes and the wind blows, sound harrowing, Junmyeon moans and releases, followed by Yifan who promptly buries his face on Junmyeon's shoulders. 

And as the storm slows down and the rain dawdles, Junmyeon closes his eyes as Yifan traces circle on his back. Conflicting thoughts running through his head, a lone tear falls, unbidden, and he kisses Yifan and falls asleep. 

***

The car is quiet save for the song playing on the radio and the soft snores of the people at the back. Junmyeon stares at the passing scenery as Yifan navigates the road with one hand while the other holds his own. He brings Yifan's hand to his cheek, trying to imprint every detail of Yifan’s hand, the callouses and the roughness of it. Yifan sighs. That’s what happens when you know someone too well, as is the case for the both of them, because even if they don't say anything, they both know what this means for them. 

Yifan turns and whispers what they both know is true in this moment, and will always be

“You’re my best friend over all of them.”

Junmyeon smiles and turns his gaze to the orange sky and the road ahead and Yifan does the same. 

***

Two Years Later

**_“Babe, I know I’m marrying you and all but can I plan your send-off party? It’s just… I’ve been planning it for ten years and I’ll be damned if anything goes wrong…”_ **


End file.
